M de Marceline
by Zulemmita
Summary: Una cueva, un árbol, una casa, objetos. Cosas de Marceline. Con una marca especial: M de Marceline.


M de Marceline.  
Una cueva, un árbol, una casa, objetos. Cosas de Marceline. Con una marca especial. M de Marceline.  
Hola.  
Perdonen por el mísero summary, no se me ocurrió nada más 77... Así que... Lesley viene con otra historia! :D (Un pequeño One-Shot Finnceline TuT que realmente se me ocurrió hace bastante tiempo, (de hecho, como a la mitad del año pasado .-.) y nunca terminé, pero ahora me dije '¡Termina una de las malditas 65 notas con diferentes ideas e historias y publícala de una maldita veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ò.Ó', y bueno, eso.  
Disfruten, y lean. (?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche fresca, típica de lo más conocido a invierno en la tierra de Ooo. Hace apenas unas horas comenzó una tranquila nevada, (esta vez, nada relacionado con el Rey Helado) lo que cubrió a todos los bosques, montañas, reinos, con un suave manto de nieve blanca y hermosa. Los lagos congelados, los arboles cubiertos, incluso las ventanas escarchadas daban un bello paisaje.  
Un joven humano, abrigado con una gran suéter, descansaba en el techo/terraza de su hogar, una casa en el árbol.  
Había subido ahí apenas estaba comenzado a nevar, la vista era hermosa en ese punto, y era divertido observar los copos de nieve caer sobre todo. Además, trazaba una ruta en la que pudieran deslizarse él y su hermano en la nieve una vez estuviera el perro en casa. Decidió quedarse ahí, puesto que... Bueno, no había más qué hacer, además, ya empezaba a oscurecer.  
En una parte del bosque cercano a la casa del árbol, una joven vampiresa (en apariencia, mil años en inmortal, no se notan), se deslizaba entre las sombras de los matorrales escarchados y los arboles nevados, esperando a que el ultimo rayo de luz desapareciera, y así poder asechar sin ser asechada. Apenas un minuto después la tenue luz de la luna a través de las nubes era la única iluminación en la noche.  
Su vista se elevó hacia donde el joven estaba, ahora mirando el cielo, totalmente ajeno a todo. Sonrió con malicia antes de flotar velozmente en dirección a la casa en el árbol.  
Llegó a la parte trasera de la casa en un segundo, apegándose lo más que podía a la pared, sin querer ser descubierta pero sin perder de vista su 'presa'. Comenzó a escalar parte de la pared y el tronco en el árbol con el sigilo de un ratón y a movimientos de araña.  
Al estar suficientemente arriba, asomó su cabeza un poco, solo para alcanzar a ver al humano, sentado sobre el tapete de la terraza, de espaldas a donde ella se encontraba.  
Volvió a sonreír, y sin un solo sonido, ni un aliento, flotó hasta estar a una distancia razonable del humano y se preparó para darle un buen susto a Finn. Levantó los brazos, asomó sus blancos colmillos en una sonrisa macabra, pero antes de poder gritarle directo en el oído a él...

—Marcy, sé que estás aquí—, dijo Finn en un tono divertido y de falso reproche.

La vampiresa se detuvo en seco y lo miró extrañada, volvió a esconder los colmillos y frunció el entrecejo sacando la lengua.  
La habían descubierto. Y no entendía cómo.

—¿Cómo supiste...?

El humano se encogió de hombros y la volteo a ver directamente.

—Lo sospeche—, Finn sonrió al ver la frustración en el rostro de la chica.

A decir verdad, desde hace un tiempo, cada que Marceline está cerca, sentía su presencia a distancia sin la necesidad de ver, algo frío y a la vez caliente podía distinguir. Tal vez si era una sospecha que la descubriera antes tiempo, tal vez, tratándose de la persona con fama de hacer bromas y esconderse en todas partes, tal vez lo venía venir. ¿O era algo mas allá del 'tal vez es esto, tal vez es lo otro'?.  
Como en este momento. Tenerla ahí, junto a él, hacía que 'sintiera raro' como diría el propio Finn. Y no de un raro incomodo, un raro... Diferente.

—Agh, bueno—, contestó Marceline intentando sonar indiferente, aunque estuviera bastante 'inconforme'—.

Finn se limitó a reír divertido, le encantaba las veces en las que podía fastidiar a la vampiresa en lugar que fuera al revés.  
A decir verdad, le gustaba todo lo que podía hacer junto con ella. Desde una simple charla proveniente de la nada, a ir a hacer bromas a todo ser viviente en Ooo. Le encantaba. Le encantaba ella.  
La voz de Marceline lo regresó a la realidad.

—Así que... ¿Qué hace el joven humano aquí tan solo?—, flotó hasta su lado y se sentó recargándose en sus manos, demasiado cerca para la salud de Finn.

—Ah...—, así como algunas otras veces, Finn iba a comenzar a tartamudear, pero se intentó controlar aclarándose la garganta—. Jake fue con Arcoiris, como la mayoría de las tardes, y normalmente llega bastante tarde... Se fue incluso antes que empezara a nevar... Y bueno, preferí venir aquí, solo para ver...—.

Marceline sabía que estaba así para pensar, tal vez razonar. Eran esos momentos a solas en lo que Finn filosofaba sobre todo, Marcy lo sabía. Pero... Pensar sobre qué. Sobre quién...

—Y... ¿Qué hay de la Princesa Flama?—, por una razón que ella sabía, y no pretendía aceptar, se le atoraron las palabras.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Finn, que se revolvió incómodo y rascó la nunca con nerviosismo.  
Tanto que Marceline y la Dulce Princesa preguntaran sobre la PF, se volvía una lucha interna para él.

—Ah... Es que... El clima es demasiado helado para la Princesa Flama, tuve que mandarla a su reino por unos días hasta que el calor se nivelara y ya no estuviera en peligro—, explicó ante la mirada atenta de Marcy.

Puede que, simplemente, realmente estaba ahí solo por el paisaje, no para razonar sobre algo. No... Claro que no. No quería ser indiscreta, pero se moría de ganas de saber el por qué. En fin, decidió quedarse callada. Después de todo, eso no se lo contaría ni a su mejor amiga...  
Omitió preguntarle sobre Bonnibell, igualmente ¿Qué importaba?.

—Oh... Pues, ahora tú gran amiga Marcy te hará compañía—, sonrió, en parte falsamente.  
La risa de Finn parecía alegrarle el alma.

—¡Pues es excelente!—.

Con un último suspiro de parte de ella, se giró de nuevo captando su vista el bosque oscuro de la distancia, que con la tenue luz se veía sombrío y maravilloso. Como cierta persona a su lado.  
Hubo un momento en el que Marceline río sobresaltando al mismo humano. A la vampiresa le parecía bastante divertido ver el vapor que salía de la boca de Finn, y cuando este se dio cuenta comenzó a hacer caras raras y a soplar con más fuerza al punto de quedarse sin aire, cosa que a la vampiresa parecía hacerle todavía más gracia.  
Ambos a divertían tal y como siempre, lo hacían.  
Pasados los minutos, las risas cesaron y se callaron, aunque no les importaba, solo con estar en compañía del otro.  
Era... Como si no importara nada más.  
Continuaron observando a la distancia. En un momento, la vampiresa estiró la manga de su suéter atrapando la con los cuatro dedos exceptuando el pulgar, un movimiento sencillo solo para cubrir más su muñeca, pero haciendo que Finn volteara de reojo y pudiera ver una marca inusual.

—Oye, ¿Qué es eso?—, dijo y tomó el brazo de Marcy levantándolo a la altura de su cara.

En la manga de su suéter negro había una apenas visible marca de color guinda que formaba una M. (N/A: Malpensados, lo sé).  
No era nada del otro mundo, solo una M que parecía que a Finn le causaba curiosidad, ya que la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.  
Marceline miró su manga confundida y luego indiferente.

—Ah, ¿Esto?—, señaló la M—, no es nada, solo mi marca.

Finn miró más detenidamente.

—¿Por qué?—.

—¿Hm?—.

—Sí, ¿Por qué marcas las cosas?—, terminó y soltó el brazo de la chica para verla ahora a ella.

A la vampiresa le sorprendió la pregunta, no creía que llegara a importarle a Finn. Aunque, después de todo, habían tenido una aventura gracias a esas dichosas marcas.  
Oh, aquellos tiempos que salir con él era más divertido.

—Bueno—, comenzó acomodandose más cerca de Finn y a él se le aceleró un poco el corazón—, yo he vivido demasiados años, lo que me lleva a tener demasiadas cosas... Por lo que finalmente decidí ponerles una seña, una marca especial que identifique que son solo de Marcy—, se señaló con ambos pulgares juguetonamente—, y qué mejor que una M. Lo que es y será siempre para mi, tendrá la marca M.

El humano pareció entender, aunque no estaba satisfecho.

—¿Y si pretendes regalar algo?—, continuó—. Ya sabes, como cuando nos regalaste la casa del árbol a mí y a Jake.

Marceline rodó los ojos fastidiada y divertida. Eso era algo que a ella le pasaba indiferente, y el humano se aferraba a colmar cualquier duda en su cabeza. Podrían estar hablando de cualquier otra cosa que resultara 'importante' según las expectativas de ella, pero potencialmente contestó.

—Si les regale la casa fue simplemente porque... Yo no la iba a necesitar—, se encogió de hombros—, y luego Jake y tú terminaron agradándome, así que no es como que importe mucho—, terminó con una sonrisa en dirección al humano.

Finn frunció los labios.

—Bien, pero, ¿qué si sólo intentas obsequiar algo solo porque si? ¿Le quitan la marca, o qué?—.

Marceline frunció en entrecejo ya más molesta.

—No, Finn. Yo no obsequio nada que sea mío. Y mucho menos compartirlo. Ese es el sentido de las M. Nunca. Son mías, punto. —, terminó con voz fuerte.

—Pues eso parece algo egoísta—, contestó Finn en un tono serio.  
Marceline solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—Puedes verlo como quieras, Finn... Algún día entenderás—.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar, Marceline dirigió de nuevo su mano a su manga. Como Finn no dejaba de mirarla, pensó más a fondo y unos recuerdos inundaron su mente. Abrazó sus piernas de manera protectora, y suspiró antes de continuar hablando.

—Tal vez...—, habló con un tono de voz bajo y sin mirarlo directamente—. Las cosas que tengo son lo que me recuerdan algo muy importante que ha pasado en mi vida... Algo que no se repetirá y guardaré eternamente en mi memoria... Para una persona inmortal, eso es algo muy importante.

Entonces como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Finn. Se sentía culpable por hacer que ella pensará en eso. No le hubiera costado quedarse callado y aceptar su explicación. Lo que menos quería era lastimar a una persona que quería tanto... Y mucho menos a Marceline... Después de la vida eterna que había llevado...

—Yo... Marceline—, comenzó con culpa—... Lo lamento, no...

—No—, lo detuvo Marcy mientras se frotaba un ojo—, no te preocupes.

Pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. Sintió la vulnerabilidad de Marceline y algo le apretó el pecho suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio. Pero faltaba una pregunta que esperaba con ansias una respuesta satisfactoria.

—¿Y tú de qué manera me recordarás a mí?—, preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

Estuvo cerca de golpearse por hacer esa pregunta tan directa. Había pensado hacerla de forma plural, refiriéndose a él, Jake, sus amigos. Pero después pensó que eso podría causarle más dolor... Pero no fue así.

Aunque él la miraba directamente, ella no contestaba. En cambio, Finn casi se atraganta cuando ella sonrió de medio lado.  
Sus ojos rojizos lo miraron suspicaces y todo rastro de tristeza o dolor se transformó en ternura y diversión. Y Finn no pudo evitar quedar totalmente atontado por la belleza que irradiaba la vampiresa.  
De pronto, se sobresaltó al mirar que Marcy acerca su mano a su rostro, sin decir palabra. Abrió mucho los ojos e inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—Oye, qué...

Pero Marceline fue más rápida pasó su mano por su nuca debajo de su gorro, entrelazando los dedos con sus cabellos dorados.  
Lo miró directo a los ojos sonriente, de manera dulce y amorosa.  
Finn sonrió de vuelta con las mejillas de un leve tono rosado. Tras unos segundos en los que ella parecía acariciar la parte posterior de su cuello, bajó la mirada a sus zapatos, avergonzado. Pero sin intención de hacerla detener.  
Sentía cosquillas, y algo más, como un sentimiento, que no podría decir, no quería que ese momento terminara, quería estar así, sintiendo una especie de afecto.  
Estuvieron así unos minutos, que a Finn parecía serle eterno... Pero no le importaba. La mirada de Marceline nunca se alejó de él.  
De pronto, la mano de la vampiresa se detuvo, y Finn rápidamente volteó a verla confundido.

—Bien, Finn—, comenzó mientras se estiraba despreocupadamente y se levantaba, y el humano fruncía el ceño—. Tengo que irme, hay un gran plato de fresas y una cita con mi bajo esperando por mí—, dijo y lo miró ahora a él.

Sus ojos azules la miraban totalmente embelesado. Su rostro iluminado por la poca luz hacía que se viera, hay que decirlo, hermosa y adorable.

—Oh, sí. Claro—, se las arregló para decir Finn, con un tono leve de decepción.

—Nos veremos luego—, y le guiño un ojo. El corazón de Finn pareció darle un giro.

—Claro... Supongo...—, mencionó incomodo, frotándose el cuello.

Pudo percatarse de un brillo en sus ojos rojos, de diversión. Como cuando un niño pequeño hace una travesura. Entonces la Vampireza salió volando directo hacia su cueva, pasando por el bosque oscuro.  
Finn la miró alejándose en un aire frío en la oscuridad, su esencia flotando alrededor. Le pareció escuchar una risa, que traía el viento helado que le causó un escalofrío, pero no podía estar seguro.  
Suspiro y sonrió, moviendo nervioso las manos. Recordando, pensando, soñando despierto.  
Decidió finalmente levantarse e ir a dormir, pero antes, sintió una leve molestia y picazón en su nuca.  
Una punzada en la parte posterior del cuello. Se quitó el gorro dejando al descubierto su cabello dorado, se llevó la mano al lugar de dolor tocando suavemente, al tacto pudo sentir un extraño relieve. Se extrañó pero comenzó a tocar toda la superficie, hasta que descubrió que era una figura que él conocía bastante bien. No pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente.

_'Lo que es y será siempre para mí, tendrá la marca M'._

Una marca, en su nuca, fresca y rojiza. Una M.  
_M de Marceline._  
Una cicatriz que estaría eternamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ;_; ... Este es mi aporte al Fandom en Finnceline (Kris: Como si les hiciera falta OTRO Finnceline 77...) Bueno, si T-T Un 90% de las historias en español son Finnceline y a nadie le importa una más T-T... (Kris: ¿Sabes que en este párrafo has mencionado ya demasiadas veces la palabra Finnceline?) Finnceline, Finnceline, Finnceline! xD  
Holi, mencioné a la FP para que quedara claro que ya no va a compartirlo ni con ella 8D.  
Hahaha, lamento si hay veces en las que no se entiende lo que pasa 8D Pero sólo le di una media segunda revisada  
Esto va dedicado a... ¿Saben qué? No creo :/... Así que... Tú, el que está leyendo esto ¡Esto es para tí! :D Gracias por leer :3 Sabes que te quiero TuT (Persona a la que no conozco pero solo por entrar y leer este intento de One, te amo :3)... Hm.. (TTnTT Me gustaría que alguien me dedicara algo TTnTT... )  
Ok, Dejen Review diciéndome lo que piensan, si les gustó, no les gustó, lo que quieran TuT. (Podrían poner incluso 'Asdjshagajshk' y yo estaría como '¡Oh Por Glob! ¡Ese 'Asdjshagajshk es para mí! *O*' (?) Sip.)  
Bueno, creo que ya fue demasiado, :/ Así que tengan un buen día :) Dejen. Reviews. TuT...  
¡Adiós!


End file.
